Akatsuki e a Mansão Mal Assombrada
by lukee
Summary: Os membros da Akatsuki foram presos em uma mansão mal assombrada. E agora?
1. Chapter 1

Todos os Akatsukis saíram juntos, só para passear. Passaram por uma antiga mansão que estava no meio da floresta e, por insistência de Hidan, entraram nela. As portas se fecharam magicamente, deixando os Akatsukis presos dentro daquela casa enorme.

Kakuzu: Hidan, definitivamente, você é uma merda. u.u

Hidan: Merda é a mãe ò.ó.

Konan: Kakuzu-kun, não brigue com o Hidan-kun. Vocês são irmãozinhos-zumbi e tem que ser amiguinhos. Dê um abraço nele e peça desculpas!

Kakuzu: Não quero, não quero e não quero! - faz biquinho -

Konan: Kakuzu-kun... - pega chicote -

Itachi: Onde estou, para onde vouuouoooooooooooou?! - bate contra uma mesa - Quem foi que pôs essa mesa aqui? - bate contra a parede - Quem foi que pôs essa parede aqui?

Deidara: Huahsuahsaauau o Itachi é ceeego XDDD

Itachi: Cego é o cacete u.u. Só tenho um leve probleminha de visão. Será que uma das barbies pode acender a porra da luz?

???²: Sou a Barbie Girl, se você quer ser meu namorado fica ligado

Kisame: Da onde veio isso? O.O

Itachi: Sasuke? Que que cê tá fazendo vestido de ganguro e dançando "Barbie Girl" com o Orochijackson?

Kisame: -se ajoelha na frente do Itachi - Milagre! Milagre! O Tachinho Malvadeza voltou a enxergar!

Sasuke: Uuuiiii Tachinho!! Que bonitinho XDDD

Itachi: Menos, bem menos, Xaxuke-kun. Quem tá vestido de ganguro é você u.u

Orochijackson/Orochimaru: Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun vem dançar baby ;D Tachinho, vem você também 8DD

Itachi: Uchiha Tachinho Malvadeza pra você u.u E eu não vou chegar ao ponto de dançar como um gay com vocês dois.

Orochi: Tem razão. Você não é gay u.u É gostoso 8D

Uma mesa misteriosamente voa na cabeça de Orochijackson.

Tobi: O Tachinho é MEU! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Quem é o gay mesmo maninho? XD

Itachi: Tobi, eu já te mandei pastar uu E Sasuke, cala a boquinha também ..

Orochi: -tonto- Tá, eu vou me indo. 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to

strike... AU! -puxa Sasuke- Não se esqueçam: É nóis na fita manô 8D -some-

Geral: Tá, como a gente sai daqui? .-.

Voz: Descubram vocês mesmos, Akatsukinhos... HSUAHAUAHAUAHAUAWHAUSHAU

As luzes acendem misteriosamente... O salão onde os Akatsukis estavam era grandioso. A poeira tomava conta do lugar. Havia cinco portas e duas escadas que levavam a lugares diferentes.

Pein: Tá, vamos fazer assim: Eu e a Konan vamos por aquela porta ali, Sasori e Deidara por ali, Kakuzu e Hidan por ali, Itachi e Kisame por ali e Zetsu e Tobi por ali. -aponta- Alguma dúvida?

Tobi timidamente levanta uma das mãos.

Tobi: Desculpe, líder-sama, mas pra onde eu tenho que ir mesmo?

Todos se dirigiram até as portas, exceto Tobi, que estava esmagado contra a parede por ter perguntado algo tão idiota à Pein.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy T.T


	2. Chapter 2  Pein e Konan

_Capítulo 2 – Pein e Konan_

Pein e Konan entraram na segunda porta à direita de um imenso corredor.

Pein: Nossa... É uma cozinha.

Konan: Não Pein. É uma biblioteca, não tá vendo? '¬¬

Pein: Ousa me desafiar mulher? Se eu tô dizendo que é uma cozinha, é uma cozinha e ponto final!

Konan: Tá, tá. Cozinha uns livros pra gente aí então. '¬¬

Nesse instante, barulhos de trovões se fizeram ouvir na mansão inteira. As luzes sumiram junto com os estrondos.

Konan: Pein? '¬¬

Pein: Que foi meu bem?

Konan: Faz o favor de me soltar?

Pein, que se assustou com o barulho dos trovões, se agarrou em Konan.

Pein: Eu também te amo, tá bebê?

Konan: Me chama de bebê de novo e eu te jogo para os crocodilos.

Pein: Ora, meu bem, nós não temos crocodilos na base Akatsuki.

Konan: Por que você acha que eu pedi o cartão de crédito emprestado? D

Pein: O.O Tá... Vamos vasculhar esse cômodo.

15 minutos depois...

Pein: -quase em forma de balão-

Konan: Pein! O que aconteceu com você? Parece mais gordo!

Pein: -sussura- Pshh! Não me denuncia! Vem cá -puxa Konan e abre a capa-

Konan: MEU DEUS! CRENDIOSPAI! -começa a rezar-

Pein: Que foi? Não posso mais fazer isso?

Konan: NÃO!

Pein: T.T Qual é Konan, é bem pouquinho!

Konan: Aham, sei. JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI LEVAR ESSES LIVROS PEIN!

Pein: -tira de dentro da capa 100 livros antigos- Menina má. Menina má! T.T

Konan: Olha, que livro interessante... "Como matar um homem em 5 minutos". É bem útil... -puxa livro-

Uma misteriosa passagem secreta se abre.

Pein e Konan: O.O

Pein: Yosh! Vamos entrar!

Konan: Não vamos conseguir enxergar nada, gênio. Aliás, você percebeu que a luz ainda não voltou?

Pein: A luz não voltou? AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -se joga no chão, tremendo de medo-

Konan: '¬¬ Seja homem Pein! Anda, levanta daí. -vai puxando Pein pra dentro da passagem-

Pein: Eu quero a minha mãe T.T

Seguiram pela passagem. Algo começou a brilhar (pelo menos para Konan). O local era um escritório.

Pein: Dr. Tanakara... o.o Pela aparência desse tio -aponta quadro de um homem todo musculoso- ele era bem macho!

Konan: Aham, vem ver isso então.

Pein chega perto de Konan, e quase cai para trás quando vê a cena: Caixas e caixas de maquiagem, e um armário com roupas femininas.

Pein: Devem ser da esposa dele, oras!

Konan: Então essa mulher era um barril. Olha o tamanho dessa roupa!

Pein: CRENDIOSPAI! T.T O mundo se perdeu?!

_**Continua**_

* * *

Segundo capítulo, por que eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer XD 

Respondendo as reviews:

**Quartzo Cristal:**

Bom, acho que o capítulo já responde a pergunta... É, foi bem leve. Mas talvez tenha mais um pouco ao longo da fic.

**Lela Bandicoot:**

Isso me deixou depressivA. Eu sou gaúchA. Well, os "romances" vão ser beeem leves, pra não 'estragar' o sentido da fic. Eu tava pensando em fazer ItaKisa, eu só coloquei o Tobi por que... Sei lá XD E quanto aos palavrões, bom, o Tachinho tava de mau-humor. Foi só no primeiro capítulo mesmo, nos outros não vai ter tanto palavrão (no máximo 1 ou 2 XD).

Próximo capítulo: Sasori e Deidara

Espero que gostem e mandem reviews n.n


End file.
